


Thursday Nights and Fridays

by ryuserasera



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, i love rowoon, idk how to tag, please love rowoon, taeyang is not even mentioned btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuserasera/pseuds/ryuserasera
Summary: It’s been 364 days since Seokwoo broke up with Taeyang after he found out that Taeyang cheated on him. Ever since that day, Seokwoo’s condition is getting worse each day. He’s been taking some medicines to make himself feel better, but none of them worked.





	Thursday Nights and Fridays

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and english is not my main language so please bear with me..
> 
> Also this might trigger you and if you feel uncomfortable as you read the story please stop reading.

10.00 PM  
Seokwoo’s bed

Seokwoo couldn’t sleep. He’s been rolling in his bed for like.. 2 hours now. He checked his phone, no incoming notifications were seen. The speaker on the nightstand been playing Taylor Swift on loop ever since he laid himself in bed.

Thursday nights are probably the worst nights for Seokwoo— no, no paranormal activities ever been recorded on Thursday nights, not even once, in Seokwoo’s life. He deep sighed, holding his breath for one, two, three seconds to calm himself down, it didn’t work.

He got up from his bed and walked outside his room to get a glass of water because his throat dried, and saw her mom ironing the clothes in the living room. She smiled.

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” She asked. 

“Later, mom. I’m still like, 20% awake right now”

He walked straight into the kitchen and opened up the bottom fridge door. He then picked a container full of cold water, and poured it into the glass he’s been holding. Gulp, gulp. He smiled. Cold water is always refreshing.

Right after Seokwoo closed the fridge door, he saw a dozen of glazed donuts in the dining table. He smiled. It reminded him of something. It reminded on how happy he was whenever he ate those glazed donuts. It reminded him of someone. But for now, he’s not in the mood to eat any. Seokwoo frowned.

When Seokwoo entered his room, Enchanted off the Speak Now album is playing. He then sat on his bed, not feeling comfortable at all. It’s not like he hated the song or anything but again, it reminded him of something.

Seokwoo picked up his iPod who was just laying in his bed peacefully. He turned off the song, and still sat there. ‘I won’t be getting any sleep tonight’, he thought. So he walked back to the kitchen, took another glass of water, and brought it up with him as he walked back to his room.

Only silence that was heard in his room now. It was a painfully loud silence. Seokwoo walked into his desk, and pulled out something from the drawer. A storage with separator inside, containing two kinds of medicines. 

“5 pieces of anti-depressants left, and still a bunch of painkillers. I’ll be good” 

So he took some of the anti-depressants, swallowed them and pushed them in with water. 3 painkillers in his left hand, ready to be swallowed, too.

As he swallowed the medicines, he snorted. It felt really painful, but in a good way. Seokwoo always loved being in pain anyway. 

Feeling dazed, he walked lazily into his bed and jumped in. Seokwoo buried his face into the pillow. He rubbed his nose with it, and sighed.

He could feel his chest less painful now. He could feel his heart beat slowing down. Seokwoo stayed in the position for 5 minutes straight, and shifted himself after he felt that his pillow, is now soaking wet.

Seokwoo then stared into the ceiling. Spider webs are visible in the corner. Not that he’s lazy, they’re always there the next day even though he already cleaned them up. 

He felt his body getting lighter as he breathed, and he finally was able to close his two eyes.

“I should’ve known..”, Seokwoo mumbled softly. The pain’s still there, but at least, he’s sleeping now. Little did he know, that night, was the last Thursday night he experienced.

Seokwoo loved Fridays. And this Friday, he woke up seeing his grandma standing beside his bed. 

“G-grandma..?” He asked in disbelief. 

“Good Morning, my love. And Welcome. Get up, let’s have some breakfast. Everyone’s been waiting on you in the dining room” she smiled.

‘My best Friday’, Seokwoo thought. His mind’s empty, and the pain in his chest are gone now. It’s where he belongs, and Seokwoo seemed happier than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. I fucked up. 
> 
> Also i was thinking about making a prequel based on this story just to straighten things up bcs i knew you guys would be confused reading the story because there were too many unexplained things..
> 
> Have a nice day yall love you pls stan sf9


End file.
